Days Of Design
by Lost-Within19
Summary: This is a mixture of reality, ffx, dmc, and a few other things. The main about this story is the cross betwen many parts. TxY, RxD, KxY, WxL, and more but I can't think of it. I don't own anything.: but I wish.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1- Days As A Designer 

Yuna and I are fashion designers. I am Rikku and Yuna's cousin. We love our jobs because its something we are good at doing. Now we work in the same building but different rooms. I wanted to know why we couldn't work in the same room but no we couldn't cuz we are cousins and it would get in our way. My office is so awesome cuz my boss doesn't care what i do. On the other hand Yuna's boss is a perfect, must be there on time perfect or your fired. Yup life is perfect until the one day Yunie and I are late. I head down stairs and apologized to my boss. Yuna does the same but she gets fired so she comes down to my office and said she got fired and I told her to stay with me for the day. So after that we headed home and all.

" Hey guys," I yell in.  
" Wow you guys are really early," Britt says.  
" Well I am cuz I can leave when ever and well Yuna is cuz she got fired for being a minute late," I told Britt. " Harsh," Britt said.  
" Well now I can stay here and help you," Yuna said.  
" True you will still have sumtin to do," Britt replied. We just laughed and Tidus walks in and looks at us.  
" Ok I don't want to know," Tidus said sitting down on the couch. We just sat there and smiled. " No you don't," Yuna said kinda quiet.  
" Ok then," Tidus said.

Wakka, Lulu, Gippal, Dante, and Talana walked in at this point." Hey guys," Lulu said.  
" Hey all of ya," I replied quite fast. Yuna and Britt chuckled at how fast I replied. Normally that meant I was hyper.  
" Well are we gonna go or not?" Gippal asked.  
" Yes in a minute," I said as me and Britt ran upstairs. When we came back down we had a backpack.  
" Ok I know this is gonna sound stupid but what is the backpack for?" Dante aasked.  
" Oh you'll see," I said looking at Brittney.

I almost forgot to tell you what we all look like. Sorry its so late but anyway here ya go. Britt is a brown haired, Emerald Green eyes, and wears black most of the time. Talana is a brunette, blue eyes, and wears almost any thing that covers her. Dante has a whiteish hair color, green eyes, and wears black and red. Wakka he has orangish red hair, brown eyes, and wears yellow, black, blue, and white all at once. Gippal has blonde hair, brown eyes, and wears red. Now Lulu has black hair, crimson red eyes, and wears black. Yuna has brunette hair, her eyes are green and blue, and she will wear anything. Now me, I have blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and i wear a lot of orange but i will wear anything. The last but not least favorite person is Tidus. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears anything. Well thats the gang for ya.

" Are we there yet," moaned Gippal.  
" NO now shut up," I yelled.  
" Now we are," Brittney said. We climbed through the window when no one was looking. When we all were in we jumped off piles of boxes. " Ok now this way," I said. They followed Britt and I cuz we found this place the one day running from someone. When we got to this one part we got attacked by monsters, demons, feinds, and a few other things. We ran from them and Britt stopped and I grabbed the guns out of the backpack. I tossed one to Britt. The two of us started to fire at the things. When we got to were we had came in everyone had been climbing the boxes already. Talana was first. Then Gippal. After him was Wakka, and after him was Lulu. Then Yuna and Tidus was last.  
" Britt go now I will hold them off," I said.  
" No you go," Britt said.  
" We will go at the same time," I mentioned.  
" That will work but we have to move fast," Britt replied. We stopped shooting and jumpped on to the boxes and started to climb up them. When we got to the top I climbed out first. Before we climbed out we put the guns away.  
" Wow that was close," I said.  
" What was close?" came a voice from behind us.  
" Uh we almost fell through the window tring to count the boxes," I said as an excuse.  
" Ok," said Tyler. Tyler is a tall, blonde, with blue eyes that changed to green, and often wore what ever he felt like.  
" Well do what ever," he said and walked off. ' well do what ever ' I mocked. We just laughed at that comment. Britt and I stood up and we started to walk home. Then it donded on me we put the saftey locks on, on the gun. " Hey kids stop there," yelled a police man. We stopped and turned around to him. " Yes officer," I said. " I need to check your backpack," he stated.  
" Ok but its all safe," I said. Brittney handed him the backpack and he opened it.  
" Why do you have guns kids?" he asked.  
" Well they are my dads and I had to go get them loaded for him," Britt said.  
" Are the saftey locks on?" asked the police.  
" Of course they are cuz the company wouldn't give a bunch of teens a gun or two as a matter of fact without the saftey locks not being on," Britt said.  
" Ok your free to go," the man said. We started off again. " I am so glad we put them on before we climbed out," I said.  
" Yeah so am I," Britt said.


	2. The World of Life and Death

Chapter 2- The World of Life and Death

" Man i'm beat," Dante said falling on to the couch. I jump on him and said something he didn't like. He just glared at me and I smiled. " No sleeping right now we need to talk," Yuna said walking in.  
" Why now?" Gippal asked.  
" Cuz we need to now shut it," Britt said. " I took off today for tomarrow so now we need to talk," I said.  
" Why?" Tidus asked walking into the room.  
" Cuz we are going to the World of Life and Death," Britt and I said in unison.  
" WHAT!!!????" Wakka screamed.  
" That place is dagerous," Gippal said.  
" No you don't understand," I said.  
" What the freak don't we understand," Dante said.  
" You don't understand any of it," I yelled. I hopped off Dante and ran up the stairs.  
" Rikku come back down," Britt yelled up.  
" No they won't understand anything," I yelled down.  
" Rikku," Britt said. She sighed and walked into the living room.  
" What the heck was that about?" Dante asked.  
" You guys won't understand," Britt said.  
" I might being i'm her cousin," Yuna said.  
" Yea and I probubly will to cuz," Dante was about to say but got muffled.  
" Shut it Dante cuz some people don't know," Yuna whispered.  
" Fine," Dante said behind Yuna's hand.  
" Good now that that is settled," Yuna said.

" We want to go there cuz we have someone to go and get well actually three people to get," Britt said.  
" Who?" Dante asked.  
" Well you won't believe what i'm gonna tell ya but ok," Britt said.  
" Spit it out already," Gippal said.  
" We have three friends that are well vampires," Britt said.  
" Vampires aren't real," Wakka said.  
" We are to real," the voice of a person said.  
" What the?" Tidus said.  
" Kaname," Britt said.  
" Britt where's Rikku?" Kaname asked.  
" She is probubly upstairs and upset," Yuki said.  
" Yea she ran up there earlier cuz of some people flipping out on her," Britt said glaring at Gippal.  
" She is fine though," Someone else said.  
" Zero," I jumped up.  
" Woah where did you come from?" Tidus asked.  
" I came from upstairs smart," I said getting muffled by Britt.  
" We don't need any trouble ok," Britt said.  
" Ok I won't finish then," I said. " You coming to get us," Yuki said with joy.  
" Yeah we are," I replied.  
" Is that why they get along so well?" Tidus whispered to Britt.  
" Probubly," Britt said.

The next morning was tireing. " Oh man we are going to get them aren't we?" Gippal asked.  
" Yup we are," I said with a giant smile on my face. Britt and the others walked down dressed.  
Britt was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. Yuna was wearing the same but hers were blue. Lulu was wearing her usual black mage dress. Wakka was wearing his usual. Tidus was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a blue hoodie.Talana walked down in blue jeans and a lavender t-shirt. Dante walked down black jeans and shirtless. He had a shirt and a hoodie with him though. Gippal and I walked upstairs to get dressed. Gippal walked down wearing red jeans and a red t-shirt. When I walked down i was wearing black jeans and a black spagetti strap tank-top plus I had brought down my favorite red hoodie that said touch me and die on it. " Let's go after we have breakfast," I said.  
" Ya thats fine with us," Britt said looking at Gippal. We ate breakfast and grabbed the backpack. This time there were hand guns in there for all of us. We ran out the door and ran to were we needed to be. " Ok let's go," Britt said.  
" The only reason we are doing it at this time of day is so no one is out and about to see we have three other people with us and wonder were they came from got that," I said.  
" Alright lets go," Yuna said.  
" Mission save vamps. starts now," I said.  
" Wow nice name its not weird at all," Gippal said and I punched him.  
"I don't even know why you use a gun you could kill someone with you bare hand," Gippal said.  
" I know I can thats why I use a gun its to stun a nonperson," I replied.

We all were in the place we were in before and had to run cuz something was coming after us. " Do you have our way there and back?" I asked.  
" Yes I do," Britt answered.  
" Ok let's go," I replied. Britt took this little bug like thing out of her pocket. She placed it on a box and a portal opened.  
" Holy crap," Gippal said.  
" Let's go now," Britt said jumping through. After she did I had placed my hand on the bug. I nodded and Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, Talana, and Gippal jumped through. Dante stood there and waited for me but I told him to go. All he did was kiss me until I tapped him. He jumped through and I jumped through after him with the bug like thing in hand. " Well here ya go Britt," I said handing her the bug.  
" Thank you Rikku for grabbing it for me," Britt said.  
" No prob," I said jumping up and down. Britt just looked at me. When she turned around she saw why I was jumping. She ran over to them giving them hugs. I stopped jumping and ranover to give hugs. " Wait where is Zero?" I asked.  
" Oh he said to just wiat a minute for him cuz he forgot something," Kaname said.  
" Oh ok," I said. Britt just stood there and laughed. Zero was walking towards us and I saw him walked between Yuki and Kaname and ran over to give him a hug. " Zero," I yelled running to give him a hug. He laughed as tackled him. Dante walked towards us. " Hi i'm Dante," He said.  
" Nice to meet you," Yuki said.  
" You almost look like Zero," Kaname said.  
" I don't know how or why if there is even a why there," Dante said. Wakka and the rest of the gang walked up behind Dante.  
" Ok this is Talana, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, the meanie Gippal, and Yuna our i mean Rikku's cousin," Britt said. Britt is Rikku's cousin but Yuna didn't know.  
" You said our," Yuna said confuzed.  
" What I meant was Rikku's sorry," Britt said.  
" That's ok," Yuna said politly.  
" Now something about each of them," Britt said as Zero and I walked over. " Hi," Zero said. " Hi Zero, this is," Britt said.  
" This is Talana, Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, Yuna but I call her Yunie, and the big fat meanie Gippal, plus Dante," I said sweetly.  
" Why can't you be like this all the time," Gippal said out loud. I walked over and Kicked him in the shin and I also slapped him.  
" That is why cuz then you are going to think you can get away with everything," I said.  
" Darn I like getting away with things," Gippal said.  
" Well ya don't get away with things when i'm around," I said.  
" Ya well," Gippal said.  
" Don't finish that sentence," I warned him.  
" You are blonde and don't know how to do anything but beat on me," Gippal said with a lot of confidence. I went to go after him and Dante wraps his arms around me.  
" aw how cute," Gippal said continuing to tease me.  
" Shut the...up," I yelled at him.  
" No," Gippal replied.  
" Let me go," I said tring my hardest to get out of Dante's arms even though I don't want to but I also need to give Gippal what he's asking for.  
" No cuz we need to get out of here before anyone or anything finds us," Dante whispered to me.  
" Can I beat up at the house?" I asked.  
" It's your house," Dante said. I calmed down and started to walk towards the way we came in. Britt put the bug like thingon the wall. Gippal went through first this time. Then everyone else piled through. I got the bug thing again.

"We are back so let's get out of here and back to the house," Gippal said.  
" No wait," I said.  
" Now what," Gippal said with a sigh. Britt and I had done something.  
" Now lets go," I said. We got back to the house. " Ok Gippal get your sorry butt over here," I said.  
" No your gonna beat the crap out of me," Gippal said.  
" Fine i'll come there," I said standing up. Gippal started to run up the stairs. I was chasing him like always.  
" They goin out or sumtin?" Zero asked.  
" NO," Britt said.  
" She is going out with," Yuna said.  
" Me," Dante said from the kitchen.  
" Oh I see," Zero said.  
" Ya I know it sure don't seem like they are they're to peaceful," Yuna said laughing. 


End file.
